ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Sons of Anarchy/Charming
Charming is the main city and setting of Sons of Anarchy. It is where the main club, the Redwood Original, operate out of and where they have their Clubhouse. Charming is a city located in San Joaquin County, California. The population is currently 14,679.' Geography Charming is 22.8 sq. mi. It's located in the upper part of the metro triangle, which is bounded by the Bay Area, Stockton and Sacramento. It is fifty miles from both Oakland and San Jose, and a bout thirty miles from both Stockton and Lodi. Weather Charming's average high temperature in January is 54F (12C) and the average low is 38F (3C.) In July the average high temperature is 94F (34C) and the average low is 61F. History After the California Gold Rush (1848-1855) brought an influx of population to the region, lumber, as well as agriculture, became prominent industries in the area. In1859 these pioneer settlers decided to establish a town where the ample Redwood country meets the fertile Central Valley. The town was originally named Timberville, but when two railroad land surveyors stopped in the town, one proclaimed it the last "charming" place for a railroad station before the very large, flat central valley. The other declared he'd just name it as such. After the great San Francisco Earthquake of 1906, the town saw a small in influx of settlers who left the bay area in search of a simpler, more stable life. In the post World War II baby boom, housing developers began to purchase several farmsteads and develop then with roads, utilities, and housing. Once rural orchards and ranches became picturesque middle-class neighborhoods and communities. Some of these neighborhoods include Crestwood, Sellwood, Eastburough, and Buckhead (known today as Sam Crow's Corner). Today, one of the most unique qualities of Charming is that it's maintained a classic Americana look and structure. Industry and Economy Early industries in Charming included a lumber mill, saw mill, orchards, farms and cattle ranching. Today, Charming also has an auto-manufacturing industry. Oswald lumber, Oswald Beef, and Oswald Construction are three of the town's predominant companies. Nearly all businesses are local, mom and pop, and independent. Charming has managed to keep out unsightly chains and corporations. Local businesses include Hoffman's Pharmacy, Lumpy's Family Restaurant, Floyd's Barber Shop, and Teller-Morrow Automotive. There is one hospital, St. Thomas Hospital. The town is rural and largely working middle-class. Agriculture The Charming Cherry is a cultivator that originated in the region and is noted for the contrast between its sweet skin and somewhat tart flesh. Notable Residents Charming is perhaps most famous for being the birthplace of motorcycle club Sons Of Anarchy (1967-present.) The local charter is known as SAMCRO (Sons Of Anarchy Redwood Original), also depicted as Sam Crow. The club still resides in Charming today -- all other information has been removed from this site. *Sarah Jane Oliver (1830-1872,) teacher, diarist. Author of (1860) The Journal of Miss Oliver. *Elijah Bagwell (1857-1923,) clergyman. *Nathan Burrows (1937 –1982) sculptor. Works included the iconic “Kit Foxes,” as well as a series of Log Cabins that became a quick decorative fad, mostly in the bay area, during the mid 1970’s. *Timothy Lewis (1960-present,) software tycoon of Silicon Valley was rumored to be born in Charming. *Bonnie St. Jones (1944 -?) musician, visual artist and social activist. Was born and raised in Charming until she left 17 to eventually become a strong figure in the folk revival movement. *Jamie Rowen (1985-present) Won county and then became a finalist in the statewide Spelling Bee, 1997. Local Music *The Shit Buckets, a folk punk band *Boss Johnson, blues guitarist *Sally Chapel, lounge singer *Bobby Elvis and his TCB Band. Gangs of Charming ;Sons of Anarchy :The Sons are Charming's rebels on wheels. They may not obey the law, but they usually stick to a moral line. ;The Nordics :Known colloquially as '''The Nords', these are the white skinhead extreme racist who peddle drugs around the town. ;The Mayans :Charming's other M/C, this charter of the Oakland Mayans recently intruded on Sons turf Charming Locations ;Teller-Morrow Autobody :Located adjacent to the Clubhouse and owned by Redwood Original President Clay, this serves as the Sons legal front. ;Clubhouse :The of Anarchy/Clubhouse|Clubhouse] is for Sons of Anarchy members, friends, invited guests, and women. Its where they meet to conduct business, relax, and socialize. ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → O.G.R.E.s → RPG Portal → Role-playing Games → List of Games → Sons of Anarchy Category:Browse